


Collared

by alexipyretic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexipyretic/pseuds/alexipyretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna offers to stake her claim. Samantha accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

Sam has long since lost count of the minutes, but the strain of keeping still continues to take its toll. The night is humid, but all the same, she quivers underneath the moonlight, struggling to keep position on her knees with her hands folded neatly together behind her back. Her eyes are open, staring straight ahead into the night as she ignores the dampening of her cunt. Finally, she hears the trunk of the Impala slam shut behind her, and the familiar sound of boots on pavement as Deanna returns. Sam raises her eyes, and her eyes only, straightening her back and presenting her breasts just the way her sister demands.

Deanna offers her a wicked smile, staring down at the naked woman before her as she reveals the promised prize in her hand. The collar is simple, brown leather unadorned, a shade similar to the jacket she’s been wearing since the day she turned sixteen, and Sam nearly loses it at the sight.

“I had it made a month back. Wanted to think it over,” she drawls, bending down to brush the soft locks behind Sam’s shoulder, revealing her hardened nipples. Pressing her mouth softly to her sister’s lips, she unhooks the collar, preparing to secure it around her neck. “There isn’t anyone else in this goddamned world I’d believe in. But Sammy—” she breaks off, reaching out to slide her fingers over Sam’s navel, brushing against the curls and beyond to gauge the wetness beneath, forcing whimper out of her.

“You, you’re mine. This pussy belongs to me. Just like your mouth, your tits, your ass. And whatever fucked up shit is locked in here,” she mutters, pressing her fingers against each part of Sam as she speaks until she comes to a rest on the space between her breasts. “Tell me, Sammy. Do you want this?”

She holds the collar out, green eyes glittering with the reflection of the streetlight.

A moment’s pause, and then the release of breath.

“Yes, Dee,” Sam answers, wobbling on her knees as she feels her own slick dripping down her thighs, her cunt soaked as much as it had been the first time Deanna licked a line straight up to her clit.

Deanna fastens the collar, the words become an oath, and Sam finds herself being dragged forward by her hair.


End file.
